Light Where Darkness Lives
by SanityLeaving
Summary: A Matoran becomes a Toa after a frightening encounter with a dark figure and a lightning strike. Even though the island has had peace for a year, this seventh Toa must protect the villagers from many dangers.
1. Chapter 1

Normally, Bionicle isn't really my thing, but it's pretty cool, and the original Bionicle (Toa Mata through Toa Metru) was totally awesome! And for the people who might be confused, the toa here are Toa Mata (the very first -and best- ones) So here it is!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle and my treeslang is likely to suck.**

**

* * *

**

A lone metallic figure shuffled his feet through the sand. _Toa Pohatu said he would play with me today, but he's been super busy the whole week. _He thought. _Stupid Toa, never have any time for us Matoran. They say that they're protecting us, but from what? Since the defeat of the Bohrok, there's only been like 7 Rahi attacks on the village, only one of which was Po-Koro._ (AN: For all you Bionicle geeks -no offense- I know that after they defeated the Bohrok and the queens, they went through the protodermis or whatever it was and became Toa Nuva. In this story, however, they did not. I kept them Toa Mata because the Toa Mata are my favorite! They rock, totally.) The lonely Matoran flopped himself down on the beach. _They say being a Toa is an extremely difficult job, but it seems fun! And one would think that if their job is so hard then they would want to relieve stress by playing a match of Kohli ball sometime. _He sighed. _I guess the Toa just don't care about us. _He closed his glowing blue eyes and took a deep breath of the night air. _I should probably head back to the village, it's getting late and I don't want to miss Turaga Onewa's story. _He jumped to his feet and started jogging back the way he came. He heard a whisper.

"_Denzu..." _

It was more like a thought then a whisper. Denzu started shaking. "Wh-Who's there?"

_"I am here." _Came the whisper. Denzu spun around, only to hear the voice from behind him. _"I am there." _The voice came from yet another direction. _"I am..." _The shadows came alive around the shaking Matoran as an enormous dark figure with glowing red eyes slowly emerged from the water. _"Everywhere..." _

Denzu jumped back and pulled out a Kohli stick and held it like a sword, shaking horribly. "Wh-What are you?" He asked, pointing his stick at him.

The dark figure gave a slow chuckle. _"Silly little Matoran... Have you not heard of me? I am the king of shadows..."_

"Makuta!"

The dark figure laughed, then looked at the Matoran to see him still shaking in fear, his mouth sealed shut. _"Who said-"_

***BANG* **Pohatu landed a solid kick on the back of the shadow king's head. Makuta grabbed Pohatu and threw him against a cliff wall, knocking him out. He put his hand on the Toa of stone's mask then sank into the ground.

_"We will meet again, Denzu..." _

The Matoran just stood, still shaking, knees knocking together. He snapped out of his fearful trance and ran to the fallen Toa, checking his pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the soft _badump_. Denzu sat down with a _thud_ on the smooth sand. He ran his metallic fingers through the tiny little rocks and laid back. He really hoped Pohatu would be ok...

***KRAKOW!*** In all the events with Makuta and Pohatu, the Matoran had not noticed that a storm was approaching, and a rather unatural one at that. Denzu's body shook with the electricity flowing through it and started to transform. He grew to over twice his original size, and his arms and legs grew longer as well. His hands morphed, becoming more like Pohatu's hands than his own. His feet also enlarged, and his head changed shape. Suddenly, the transformation stopped, and Denzu fell to the sand, unconcious. The storm immediately started withdrawing, and it was as if Mata Nui himself was looking upon the Toa to be...

* * *

Denzu woke up, still on the beach. He closed his eyes tight against the bright sun, rubbing them violently. He looked around, and saw Pohatu still lying on the ground, and instantly remembered last night's events. _He must still be unconcious, he took quite a blow last night._ He stood up, then stopped. _I don't remember the beach getting higher..._ He looked down at his feet and cried out, startled. His feet were just like all the Toa, except Pohatu. (AN: Pohatu Mata had huge feet to punt and smash rocks) Denzu looked at his hands, and saw they were larger as well, very similar to the stone Toa's. He then took a deep breath and touched his mask, only to find there was none on his head. He let out the breath and looked around, to find a strange purple rock lying some distance away. He approached it and saw it wasn't a rock, but a mask! After picking it up and studying it, he found it was similar to Pohatu's mask, but it was like a combination of the Toa of stone's mask and Lewa's, Toa of Air.

He slowly placed it where his other mask had been. As it slid into place, he felt a surge of power flow through him, and he gasped in exhilaration. He took a step towards the small crater where the lightning had struck him, and was suddenly on the other side of the beach! He paused, then tried jumping. He slammed into a tree branch about 10 feet from the ground! He fell to the ground, then got up and laughed, overjoyed. He ran to one side of the beach, then back to the other.

"I'm a Toa!" He shouted. continued running around the beach.

Denzu halted near Pohatu and felt his mask, loving his new power. It flashed, and Denzu looked down at his hands, feeling a sudden weight. There, in his grasp, was a shining... chain. He frowned at it.

"I thought Toa got cool weapons! Lewa's hatchet, Tahu's fire sword..." He threw it to the ground in frustration. He then turned and picked it up again, thinking, _Might as well take it, I guess._ He tried to swing it around his head, but the other end was stuck to the ground. He tugged and pulled, but couldn't get it out.

"Let go!" He shouted at it. Nothing. "Release!" The chain flew up and smacked him in the face. He fell to the ground dazed, then picked himself up again. He looked over his Toa chain, then swung it at a tree. It wrapped around the branch, then stuck to it. Denzu tugged it a few times, then ran and leaped. He swung up and onto the branch, then thought the word, _Release._ The chain flew up to him, and this time he caught it in his free hand. He laughed out loud, then stopped when a rock flew past him. _Looks like Pohatu's awake._

_

* * *

_

"Who's there!" Pohatu picked up another boulder and held it over his head, poising for another throw.

Denzu jumped down from the branch and held his hand out to the Toa of stone. "Whoa, Pohatu, it's just me!"

Pohatu looked at him, confused. "Do I know you?" He threw his boulder into the ocean, creating a huge splash.

Denzu realised his voice had deepened when he became a Toa. "It's me, Denzu! After Makuta threw you into the wall and and sank into the ground, I got zapped by lightning and transformed into a Toa!"

Pohatu spun around in a battle stance. "Makuta? Makuta is here? Come out, you wimp, I'll take you on!"

This time Denzu was confused. "What do you mean? Last night, you kicked him in the back of the head..." He remembered the Dark One putting his hand on Pohatu's mask and gasped. "He erased your memory! I didn't even know he could do that..."

Pohatu just looked at him. "Well, that could explain the absence of dreams last night... So, wait... You're a Toa?"

Denzu nodded. "Yup!"

"But, wait. There's only six Toa, one of each element at a time in the world." He counted on his fingers. "Does that mean one of my brothers has died?" He blanched. "Or Gali?"

Denzu shrugged. "I haven't heard anything about that."

Then Pohatu had an idea. "I know how to find out! Point your finger at that rock." Denzu did so, confused. "Now summon all your energy and unleash it through that finger."

Denzu closed his eyes, concentrating. He opened them and a bolt of electricity shot from his finger and shattered the rock. Pohatu shielded his face with his hands.

He stared at Denzu. "Denzu, you are the Toa of Lightning!"

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review or I'll sic Toa of Lightning Denzu on you! Lol, constructive criticism and ideas are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I haven't updated this due to vacation last week with no computer (I managed to borrow my sister's to update my most popular story, Super Smash School) and something even worse than Makuta... _**writer's block.**_ (dun dun dunnnn) So, sorry about that and here you are!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bionicle, it wouldn't be ending! (tear)

* * *

**

Denzu threw the chain above his head, catching a branch. A few tugs and he was ready. The new Toa nodded to a team of Matoran, who pulled on a long vine, causing a make-shift cage of branches and vines to lift and a monstrous ash bear came running out. Denzu leaped off his rock and swung away. The bear charged angrily at him and the chase began.

Swinging quickly, Denzu managed to keep a good distance from the bear. He released his chain and swung it towards another branch. Suddenly, the branch snapped in two and Denzu plummeted to the ground. He grunted, but quickly jumped to his feet and ran. He summoned his mask power and leaped into the air, soaring among the trees. A quick thought came to him and he landed, skidding to a halt. The Toa of lightning jumped into a tree and started swinging in amongst them.

* * *

The ash bear came crashing out into a clearing. Earlier this morning, it had just been about to get its breakfast: a small little monkey thing. But the monkey creature had ran off just before the bear's jaws had crushed it in two. The bear grunted. She was lonely, and the only thing that made her happy was eating. Then the monkey had come back with four other monkeys and a tall purple-faced monkey. They had quickly tied her up with vines and put a stick-box over her. She snapped the vines and charged at the cage wall but drew back when one of them burst on fire. The tall monkey-creature put it out and nodded. Then she was let out and she charged him. Now she was in this clearing, confused. The ash bear felt a weight on her back and spun around, flinging a monkey-thing off her back. The tall monkey dropped on her head and wrapped a vine around her muzzle. She fell onto her back, nearly crushing him, but he kept pulling the vine up until she couldn't bear the pain and rolled back over.

"There, there," The strange creature on top of her started scratching her ear. The bear growled softly, almost like a purr. She was lead into a strange place, the tall one scratching her ear the whole way.

* * *

Denzu slid off the bear, content with the job he did. He accepted the Le-Matorans' thanks and started walking towards Po-Koro. A few minutes later he passed Kini-Nui, the temple. He bent to take a drink from one of the ponds and saw himself in the reflection and a... ash bear? He turned and jumped backwards, into the pond, when he saw the bear directly behind him. She put her head down and picked him up with her teeth and flung him into the air.

"Whoah!" He landed on her back with a _thud_ and she looked back at him expectantly. Denzu sighed and started scratching her ear, the opposite one he had scratched before. "I think I'll call you Zedun." The bear "purred" again, accepting the name, and Denzu rode her all the way to Po-Koro.

* * *

"Denzu!" Pohatu called after the Toa. "I realized something."

"What is it?"

"You have been a Toa for three days, yet you have yet to meet the other Toa as a Toa!"

"Hey, you're right! The only people I've met as a Toa are you, the Po-Matoran, and a few Le-Matoran. Although I'm sure Lewa has heard of me by now."

As if on cue, the Air Toa dropped seemingly out of thin air. "So you are the famous Lightning-Toa I've heard much word-speak about!" He held out his fist.

Denzu just looked at it, confused.

Lewa sighed. "You're supposed to bump-knock it!"

Denzu nodded and bumped the green one's fist. They engaged in small talk, and had been doing so for a few minutes when they heard a Matoran cry out.

"MONSTER!"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm tired at the moment, and I'm not sure I should continue this. Well, if you want me to continue updating please review.


End file.
